


Lamb (Art Post For SPN J2 Big Bang 2018)

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: The results of a recent blood test see accountant Jared Padalecki summoned to the CDC for tests, only to find that things are far from what they seem. Jared is a candidate, sought by a race of aliens. If that wasn’t bad enough, there are other countries who will go to any lengths to ensure that their candidate is the one, even if that means murder. Rescued, by who he believes to be Secret Service agents, Jared is whisked away to a house in Montana, owned by enigmatic billionaire Jensen Ackles and his unusual ‘family’. Who is Jensen Ackles anyway, and why is he so interested in Jared?





	Lamb (Art Post For SPN J2 Big Bang 2018)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for this year's spn_j2_bigbang. I was lucky enough to be claim a story by the wonderful trishabooms. Many thanks to her her for the amazing story that I could not story reading and which motivated me to create these pieces. I loved working with you and I hope we get the chance to do so again in the future..

**Fic Title:** Lamb  
**Author name:** trishabooms  
**Artist name:** tx_devilorangel /TxDorA  
  
**Link to fic:[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967311)**  
  
  
  
Main/Banner:  
  
  
  
  
Divider:  
  
  
  
  
Bonus: (Spoilerish if not read the story yet)  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  



End file.
